Work of Art
by Lady Azura
Summary: When Imogen told him to meet her in the art room after school, watching her paint was not really what he had in mind. JIMOGEN.


Summary: _When Imogen had told him to meet her in the art room after school, watching her paint was not really what he had in mind. JIMOGEN_.

Disclaimer: Don't own _Degrassi_. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: This… randomly popped into my head yesterday when I was on the train.

X

**Work of Art****  
**_**By: Lady Azura**_

X

"It's been over an hour, Immy. Can we go?"

Imogen smiled coyly, dipping her paintbrush into the red paint and swiping it across the canvas. "Hold your horses, Jake Martin. I'm almost done. I just need to add a few more finishing touches."

Jake sighed in exasperation as he watched his girlfriend at work, growing more and more anxious to leave. When Imogen had told him to meet her in the art room after school, watching her paint was not really what he had in mind, especially given all the sex they'd been having lately. Still, it did give him an excuse to check out her lovely derriere — and to top that off, she'd worn a skirt that day, showing off her smooth, tanned legs and making "Jake Jr." a _very_ happy camper.

"Oops!" Imogen said as she dropped her paintbrush.

She bent down to retrieve it, causing her skirt to ride up and giving Jake a clear view of her underwear.

"I'm such a klutz…" Imogen laughed airily, sparing him a quick glance before she resumed painting.

Jake licked his dry lips, feeling his khakis tighten uncomfortably, before reaching behind him to lock the door. Imogen heard a soft click, but didn't think too much of it until Jake's arms embraced her, his chest to her back and obvious arousal pressed against her tailbone. Her hand went still, a small gasp falling from her lips as Jake kissed the side of her neck, running his hands over her stomach before untucking her polo.

"Jake…" she murmured as he tugged at the blue material until it was bunched above her breasts.

"Keep painting." Jake ordered, unclasping the front of her polka dot bra with expert fingers.

Imogen tried to do as she was told. She tried to pick up where she left off, but when Jake cupped her soft mounds, squeezing and kneading them gently, she found herself unable to concentrate. A deep blush spread across her cheeks and she gripped her paintbrush tightly as Jake's mouth latched onto the crook of her neck, his thumbs brushing over her nipples and making them harden. A soft mewl escaped her and she arched into his touch, her eyes drooping shut.

"Jake…" she moaned.

"Hmm?" Her boyfriend teased, pinching the pink buds between his fingers and pressing his arousal into her lower back.

"L-looks like you have a problem, Jake Martin…" Imogen breathed, leaning back against him and rotating her hips teasingly.

Jake let out a grunt, nipping at her skin.

"Seems that way. What are you going to do to fix it?" He asked.

Dropping her paintbrush, Imogen spun around, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply. Pulling her closer, Jake kissed her back with just as much passion, reaching down to cup her ass and make her moan. The two teens stumbled over to a nearby desk, almost knocking over a few easels in the process, before Jake broke the kiss for air. Turning her around, he bent her over the desk. Imogen bit her bottom lip in anticipation as Jake fumbled with his belt buckle and forced his pants to his knees. Once his member was free, he hiked up Imogen's skirt and pushed her panties aside before entering her fully.

"Jake!" Imogen cried as Jake began thrusting hard and fast.

Jake promptly covered her mouth with his hand to stifle her screams. Even though most of the student body had gone home, there were still people lingering around the school, and if they were caught they'd be in a whole heap of trouble.

Imogen moaned into his hand, gripping the edge of the desk so tightly that her knuckles turned white, and spreading her legs to allow him to enter her more deeply. The room became filled with grunts and groans, skin slapping skin as they continued to fuck. Imogen couldn't get enough of him, and pushed her hips back to meet his violent thrusts. A growl erupted from the back of Jake's throats and he held the left side of her hip with his free hand, digging his fingers into her skin so hard that Imogen was sure there would be bruises later. He slammed into her hard, making her legs quiver and her knees threaten to buckle.

Laying her flat against the desk, Jake hovered over her, panting against her ear. A particular hard thrust sent Imogen spiralling over the edge, making her see stars as she bit his hand to muffle her scream.

Jake ignored the pain as he continued to move in and out of her, the feeling of her walls clenching and unclenching around him overwhelming him with pleasure. Feeling himself nearing his peak, Jake quickly pulled out of her.

Using what strength she could muster, Imogen turned around and slid to her knees in front of him. Swatting his hand away, she wrapped her dainty fingers around his length and took him into her mouth. A deep, guttural moan erupted from Jake's chest and he grabbed onto a desk to stable himself as Imogen's head began to slowly bob up and down.

"Jesus," he breathed, using his free hand to fist her hair, and thrusting forward to meet the warm cavern that was her mouth.

Imogen hummed in response, drawing back to suck on the head of his cock. Their eyes locked and Imogen smirked, her pink tongue darting out to lick the tip teasingly before she forced as much of him into her mouth as she could. Jake's breath hitched, an all too familiar feeling pooling in his groin, and tugged at her hair.

"Im-Immy… Immy, fuck, I'm close…" He warned her.

He expected her to pull away, but instead she kept him in her mouth, stroking what wouldn't fit with her hand. Unable to hold back any longer, Jake came with Imogen's name on his lips, his body tensing as his orgasm rippled through his veins. When she swallowed, he nearly lost it again, and watched as she pulled back and wiped her mouth with her hand. She grinned at him as she stood, looking quite pleased with herself. In response, Jake grabbed Imogen and kissed her hard, stealing her breath away.

"God, you're incredible." He told her, burying his face in the crook of her neck and inhaling her scent.

"I know." Imogen replied with a triumphant smirk. "Now the question remains… how do you plan to make it up to me?"

Jake chuckled.

"Well, I'm glad you asked…" He said, backing her into the desk behind her and hoisting her up onto it. Imogen squirmed anxiously. "Because I was _thinking_ something along the lines of…"

He slid his hands up her thighs, his fingers grazing the elastic band of her underwear before tugging at them. Imogen's hips rose to help and he quickly discarded the flimsy material, making a mental note to take them when she wasn't looking, before kneeling down.

Throwing her legs over his shoulders, Jake gave her no warning before plunging his tongue deep inside her core. Imogen's eyes went wide, jaw dropping in a silent scream and toes curling in delight as Jake worked his magic on her. As his tongue moved in and out of her, Imogen wrapped her legs around his neck to keep him in place and force his tongue in even deeper. Jake moaned against her, sending vibrations all throughout her nether regions.

"Ohh… oh, Jake…" Imogen gasped, reaching down to thread her fingers through his hair. "Jake… Jake… it feels so good… mmm…"

His tongue and mouth were driving her absolutely crazy, making it impossible for her to form a coherent thought, much less a sentence. All she could do was beg for _more_. She bucked her hips to meet his tongue, thrashing uncontrollably as her orgasm approached. As Jake's tongue flicked over her clit, Imogen threw her head back with a shriek.

"JAKE!"

Her body slumped back against the desk as she descended from absolute bliss, her chest heaving up and down with every breath she took. Jake lapped up her sweet nectar before pulling back, his lips glistening with her essence. Imogen blushed at the sight. Jake smirked down at her, fixing his pants before adjusting _her_ skirt and polo, making her look decent before gathering her in his arms.

"I love you," Imogen mumbled, pressing her face into his shoulder.

"I love you too." Jake said, rubbing her back. "But I'm pretty sure they heard you all the way over in China."

Imogen promptly smacked him in the chest.

X

**FIN**

X

**Yeah, so… Jimogen smut. No point to it, I just wanted to write Jimogen smut.**

** Hope you liked it!**

** Please ****REVIEW**** and let me know what you think!**


End file.
